narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Naruto vs Kyuubi
Kampf ist Kampf völlig egal wo sich das ganz abgespielt hat ich mein da kamen coole neue jutsus(eigentlich nur Rasengans) Aber der Satz "Naruto kämpft gegen den Kyuubi." ist keine Kampfbeschreibung. Dafür braucht man hier keinenArtikel zu öffnen. Wenn jemand den machen will, gerne. Aber dann auch ordentlich und nicht so ein Larifari-Kram. Ninjason 17:54, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) warum nicht es wird ja einiges erklärt was den kyuubi betrifft zb:Kyuubi mit 9 Schwänzen Ich verstehe nicht, was du damit sagen willst. Ich will allerdings sagen, ein Artikel, in dem nur steht "Naruto kämpft gegen den Kyuubi." und nichts weiter, der wird gelöscht. Den dass ist einfach unnötig einen Satz in einen Artikel zu schreiben. Wenn es jemanden gibt, der den ganzen Kampf ausschreiben will, dann soll er das gerne tun. Aber bis dahin wird dieser Artikel hier gelöscht, denn es steht absolut keine Information drin. Ninjason 20:01, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin mir sicher das es der'''Kyuubi heißt. 09zeroful 12:18, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Du kannst dir da nicht sicher sein, weil es keine Autorität gibt, die das festlegen kann (noch nicht). Die deutsche Übersetzung des Manga/Anime ist da auch keine "Bezugsquelle". Ninjason 12:22, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Es hört sich aber besser an als '''das kyuubi. 09zeroful 12:24, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :hört sich besser an als "das kyuubi"? ...hmmm, keine ahnung. jedefalls stand auch in den deutschen schriften des sha an einer stelle schonmal das kyuubi. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:28, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- Mhhmmm, Leute.. Immer wieder dieses Thema. Ok ich versuch euch mal meine Bedenken an Beispielen zu bringen anstatt immer an Grammatik: :"der Kyuubi, weil iwie ist Kyuubi doch männlich - der hat ne männliche Stimme, n männliches "Wesen" - der passt hier besser als das." :Das ist wahrscheinlich, was den meisten durch den Kopf geht. Aber wir müssen einheitlich bleiben. Kyuubi ist ja nicht sein Name, sondern seine Bezeichnung. Dann also auch: *Der Ichibi (Hmm ja ok geht noch) *Der Nibi (Ewww, geht gar nicht, Nibis Jinchuuriki ist doch auch ne Frau, da passt "das" wieder besser) *Der Sanbi (Hmm Sanbi hatte iwie nicht so wirklich n Geschlecht, auch so ohne festen Jinchu, hier passt "das") *Der Yonbi (Geht, "das" hört sich aber richtiger an) *Der Gobi (Puuh, ok, aber ich find "das" wieder besser) *Der Rokubi (... Find ich bisschen bekloppt, "das" trifft es wieder besser, vor allem weil es son Schleimmonster ist) *Der Shichibi (Geht auch gar nicht. Jinchu ist ne Frau und so, "der" ist völlig fehl am Platze) *Der Hachibi (Bee und sein Monster sind supermännlich - passt) *Der Kyuubi :Passt. Und jetzt sag ich euch auch warum: Kyuubi ist personifiziert worden. Er hat nicht nur ein Gesicht, eine Stimme einen Charakter, er ist eine richtige Persönlichkeit in diesem Manga, den wir als "quasi" menschlich sehen. Die sind einfach unbekannt, daher macht das "das" dann wieder mehr Sinn. Wie ihr seht, kann man nur deswegen nicht den Artikel ändern, denn sonst gibt es Unstimmigkeiten mit all den anderen Bijuu, die eben nicht "männlich" sind und keine Persönlichkeit haben, oder sogar eher als weiblich assoziiert werden, wie etwa Shichibi. Für die, die jetzt sagen wollen "Für die anderen können wir doch weiterhin "das" oder "die" sagen.", nein das können wir dann nciht mehr. Grammatik arbeitet mit Regeln und wenn wir ausländische Wörter in unsere Grammatik übernehmen wollen, müssen wir sie diesen Regeln (in diesem Fall der Einheitlichkeit) anpassen. Und wenn ihr bei "9bi" der sagen wollt, dann bitte auch zu "1-8bi" und DAS Leute, passt ja einfach mal vorne und hinten nicht. Ninjason 17:46, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) also da kann ich nur sagen... ich bin voll und ganz deiner meinung: "das" ist das richtige. Johnny/ジョニ一 18:52, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- Ist naruto rikudo sennin ? es sieht ganz unten auf dem bild nämlich so aus :nein, er bekommt nur diese rikudouähnliche erscheinung wenn er das chakra des kyuubi benutzt. Johnny/ジョニー 14:53, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) weiß man schon was naruto mit der Aussage meint, dass dieser zustand vom kyuubi nicht dauerhaft sein wird?